


星期五的蔷薇 ④⑧-④⑨

by Gretissima



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretissima/pseuds/Gretissima
Relationships: Vegeta/Son Goku
Kudos: 2





	星期五的蔷薇 ④⑧-④⑨

Section 48 悟空

“啊，”蛹扯着脸皮向他笑，好像没听明白，又或许只是卖傻装疯神色匆匆：“因为你喜欢这张脸啊。”  
全部都是因为你喜欢，这么说的他脸上有自厌自弃，煞有介事一声叹息：“ ‘蛹’是什么？我是什么？”他无限循环着布玛的问答，萧条得可笑：“是为了复制卡卡罗特才诞生的超级电脑。我明明这么完美，却要把你当成存在的目的，真的很讨厌啊，所以说即使我喜欢你，我还是最爱我自己。”  
悟空听不懂，听懂了也无法理解，“你到底想说什么？如果想杀了我，就别坐着不动。”  
蛹眨眼看他晾晒天真，心室里灯色晦暗，才更显得男人眉目晴暖，认真的神情破晓而出，能叫人轻易就想起生命中曾经跋涉的山河，守候的日出，还有一瞬间萦怀的风。可惜蛹不曾见过，即使数据库里数以兆记的风光花景都无法填补这份虚空，他存在了这么久，挣扎了这么久，自我厌弃自我迷恋这么久，口是心非身不由己这么久，被囚禁在一个名为“悟空”的牢狱里这么久，他张口控诉悲愤凄厉郁结不平，罪魁祸首却满脸天衣无缝的纯真。  
“有没有人说过，你很让人火大？”蛹终于站起来，面色狰狞眼里有冰。  
他也曾经是这个世界的神祗，侵染过多少噩梦成败过多少天意，众生残酷或者庸碌，奔忙一地白骨走向坟墓，凭什么有人可以举重若轻没有破绽还神色无辜。  
“这样的你让人很想伤害，”蛹搅着手节好像听见谁在他掌心苦痛呻吟，兴奋得浑身发抖：“其实那个叫琪琪的女人死去的时候，你流泪了吧，哈哈哈，我杀了她，果然还是刺伤你了么？”  
“混蛋。”  
蛹嬉笑听着这句怒骂盯死悟空，看他因为痛彻心扉而磨折出的两个字，一瞬为这种苦楚所取悦，神色烧起来像火挣扎在雪里：“你即便愤怒也这么温和，悟空，那么这一拳呢？”  
悟空只来得及撇见灯光在他线条流畅的背脊上摇曳出许多星，连起伏启承的拳路都没辨清，不怀好意的冷风剐过肋骨，他本能屈臂护胸，有拳头砸在肘上震痛骸骨，男人后跌几步没能还手，谁绷直了足尖夯实一脚踹在他心口。  
他浑身劈头盖脸疼痛狼狈得那么嚣张，甚至没来得及反抗出手就被揍得躺平了再没力气爬起来，悟空吃力想抬臂捂胸，他抽动着五指勉强支起的小臂被蛹踩倒，脚尖碾上他的胸口居高临下辗转几回，笑：“哦，除了那个女人，你还有破绽，比如说这里。”蛹刻意用力厮磨，憋足了劲踩下去：“还有贝吉塔，短笛，悟饭，悟天，布玛，丹迪，小林，有很多人。”  
蛹念着名字像唱诗，合着节奏跺在悟空胸口神色愉悦表情明炽。  
他觉得自己快要死了，恍惚里看见蛹的双唇开合，像是在笑，抑或愤怒，男人听不见他的话，盈塞耳畔的是自喉咙深处抠出的尖叫，它们嘶吼着离弃失败，胸口从来不曾消停的脏器咚咚咚疼痛着嗡响，沉默着就要疯狂。  
蛹笑意盎然看胸口那片被踹出的赤红衬着他拼上整个性命也无法掩盖痛苦的神色，是英悍更是冷清，因为剧痛而瞪大的双眼居然还潜藏着不可思议的透明柔和，两点碧火纯澈映出自己狰狞眉目都带上十二月的累累寒凄。  
“真漂亮。”他目眩神迷下脚更重：“悟空，你真该看看这样的自己。”  
就像太阳也会凋谢，光风也会分离，就像他不知道什么时候只能活在这种尚存一息的挣扎愤恨里，然而眼前这个男人，即便深陷重围置之死地说着执意枯萎也要抱死枝头的沉溺，回光返照没关系，他居然可以燃烧自己，火色如匹又轰烈又绮丽，还威风凛凛，好像一下子亮出这颗惑星划破天际也不熄。  
“悟空，”他膝盖顶在男人胸口蹲下身，被折磨得快要失去神志的悟空死死望着那张凑近的脸，悲愤之下憋出一喉头的血，蛹眨眼，低头舔净唇边腥色，咧嘴时候秀气犬齿上还留着未曾舐去的残渍，愣了半天笑：“让你这么死掉可惜了。”  
蛹伸手去掰他抿死的唇，摆弄两下满心不耐，膝盖抬起复又用力砸在悟空胸膛，男人操持不住这份刀剐般的疼痛一阵死咳，吐出几滩血简直要把心肝肺腑都从食道里掏出来，超级电脑顺势自开合的齿缝里塞进两指，粗暴搅动几下，甩开一手血丝凑上去吻他。  
入口甜腥温润撩得蛹内心震颤四肢颤抖，他箍死了男人不肯放，身下纵然有不断挣扎，却因为力不从心更觉情趣，他勾住躲闪舌尖一寸寸纵深缠绵，仿佛叩问亲吻的不是宿敌是幡然离去的故事结局，沸腾灼烧的不是性欲是生而为人的绝望期许。  
谎言遍布的世界里，他把唯一真实拆吃入腹是不是也能得到祝福，蛹残念至此几乎不用怀疑，竖指成刀划开悟空被鲜血染就的衬衣，下手重了在他胸膛上割出一道浅痕，蛹啜吸尽肌理中横七竖八涕泗横流的血渍，舌尖拨弄着外翻的皮肉抬头看他：“抱歉，你让我太兴奋，没掌握好力气。”  
仔细听似乎还真能觉出腼腆对不起来。  
“呵，”悟空居然也笑了，疼痛中眉眼皆皱咧起嘴角实在不太好看，可不曾混沌过的双眼有数不尽的澈悟明亮又夺目，他曲肘哈哈两声，念了三个字：“贝吉塔。”  
蛹惊觉什么蓦然回头侧身，迎面而来一截钢筋分毫不差扎进他左眼，尾端还颤巍巍握在他曾经的创造者手里。

Section 49 贝吉塔

悟空倒贯着被贝吉塔扛在肩膀上向东西南北中某个方向遁走的时候，鼻尖磕碰在王子背脊敲出血来，闭眼前一瞬隐约曾看见蛹抠住左眼怒吼着张惶失措面目狞厉正诅咒什么，隔空挥舞的右手信誓旦旦像要抓住谁顷刻掐死在指尖。  
贝吉塔穿梭在血脉甬道间跑得急，连他自己也几乎记不清归去来时的路途，王子咬牙切齿拐过某个窄弯一下刹不住，前脚滑出去两人滚做一处。悟空的脸剐擦在心壁上沾了满脸黏液，被呛醒了咣铛一脑子混乱像是煮老了被搅成米糊肉糜的饺子，捂着胸口趴在地上吐。  
吐干净了抬头看贝吉塔，王子的衣衫遍布污迹，凑近了就是一股血腥刺鼻，搂着肩替他顺气的左臂上有伤深可见骨，悟空靠着他的胸口喘息，平复下来笑：“贝吉塔，你怎么找到我的？”  
王子听凭怀中的男人笑得无所顾忌，好像一双翅膀扑扇着跌进灯火里，看着他的眼中切切激愤滚烫得雪冷凝冰。   
“卡卡罗特。”贝吉塔眨眼抽身，任由失去倚靠的悟空半截身子砸落，后脑勺撞在骸骨上，男人好半天才支起身来看王子比什么时候都寒凉的背影，抱头揉搓隐有委屈：“为什么突然跑掉，很痛啊。”  
贝吉塔没动，连回答也没有，他衣衫单薄，夺路狂奔的时候甩丢了鞋，赤着脚踩在黏腻的血脉上碎骨间，低眉蹦出一句有点冷：“那个眼神。”  
那个眼神到底是什么意思啊！他没法平心静气等悟空的答案，转身踢开半块刺伤足趾的尾脊冲过来，地上拖曳几道血痕根本不在意，反正已经遍体鳞伤，再加一道又何妨，多少疼痛纠缠蔓生在本以为痊愈的心脏，一刀刀新仇旧恨新伤旧创哈哈哈笑他何等天真无以复加。  
贝吉塔捏着悟空的脖子，呼啸而来的拳头已经凑在男人早被磕破的鼻尖上：“那是个诀别吧，诀别个屁啊！你到底想干什么！”即便用赤裸的脚趾都能猜到卡卡罗特会搬出如何冠冕堂皇的理由，王子还是无法抑制脱口而出这句必须要问的为什么。  
“你这个家伙，似乎从来不会在意身后的事，”他放松了指骨间能杀人的力气，轻轻摩挲妄想抚慰刚才怒愤之下掐出的痕迹：“不行的，”王子的手指抚在脖颈间很和煦，声音飘起来像是天边舒卷着去勾青柳的云絮：“不行的，卡卡罗特，你永远不能把我抛在脑后。”  
“可惜，你注定要把我忘记了。”悟空惊讶抬头，贝吉塔眼里凌厉着激烈的莫名，掩映在他眸底居然别有种叫人不忍的凄凄，这也是不行的，他听见王子一声叹息飘卷过胸臆，烙下痕迹需等待时间的骤雨将它斑斑洗去，半晌恍惚唤不回歉意。  
贝吉塔司空见惯他发愣出神的样子，松开手探舌去舔脖子上的伤痕，一圈指印衬着苍白竟也能让王子难受得变本加厉，他不顾一切去环男人的腰，想要凑得近一点或许就能规劝这份令人窒息的空虚。  
卡卡罗特卡卡罗特卡卡罗特。  
这个名字像是苦口良药，可有些伤口念上千遍等上万年也愈合不了，它们耀武扬威气势滂沱像泪滴，付之一笑付之一炬都需要勇气，可惜最怯懦的从来都是爱情。  
悟空被他摁在墙上挑逗得浑身快要融成一滩，抗拒中偶尔应和一声绵软无力也不见停，有点懵懂去推他：“贝吉塔，你不是认真的吧，这种时候这种地方你——”  
王子一眼剐过悟空唇角，神情里叱咤尖利的岂止欲望，愤愤凑前要吻他，牙齿撞在一起可笑的发抖，磕破了嘴皮裹挟一点甜腥戳进男人嘴里，这已经不是邀请，甚至连撩拨都不是，唇舌纠缠中毫无章法的攻掠冲刺让悟空尝出独自绝望的吞咽来，他被这种玉石俱焚的情绪所惊吓，发急了开始反抗。  
悟空过激的动作惹恼了王子，奋力一肘避开了胸口撞在他肋下，拥着男人因为疼痛而佝偻的身子往墙上挤，屈膝压住意识模糊里也不忘往死里挣扎的战士，扯起悟空手腕交叠在一起卡死在心壁间某根钢筋弯成的环里，解放了双手的贝吉塔撕破身上衣衫，被强行攥开的扣子蹦了一地。  
悟空瞠目结舌面色如染看他折腾三番甩掉皮带扯下裤链，露出为布料勾勒出轮廓的阳具狰狞，贴身上前的动作简直流畅到无耻，早愣住了更无法脱身，惶惶惑惑喊他的名字。  
贝吉塔充耳不闻给他一个笑，勉强算是表情，悟空还没弄清楚这种霜寒水冷的悲哀从哪里来，王子叼住他的左乳，唇齿轻闭已将男人衔进开谢的情潮里，其上被蛹一刀划开的伤口还在淌血，贝吉塔纵容舌尖挑开肌理去够皮下的血肉，疼痛中悟空听见血脉中逡巡的饥渴破堤觉晓冲决而至，挺腰耸动两下，像挣扎，也像迎合这份残酷爱意，他低喘一声，却分不清是因为屠戮的痛楚，亦或是为欲望所征服。  
王子舔醒了胸前一双突起，目色沉在他腰间伸手要去撕，悟空心急如焚憋着一喉咙细碎呻吟着说别扯坏裤子，贝吉塔无可奈何深心歹意挑开他皮带，右手早从腰裤缝里钻进去握住男人的欲望胡乱套弄，勃张的老二半挺着抵在裤链上不得舒张，金属滑下的震颤分毫不差投射其上，悟空感同身受连呻吟都几乎带了难耐的哭腔，憋着尖叫抽动身躯，王子面无表情变本加厉刮蹭前端，贴着一片黏浊握住拉链一寸寸向下拽，拖曳到尽头扯掉男人身上最后一张遮体的布片，把坚挺的欲望放在掌心狠操几下，悟空只觉得浑身痉挛中一股快感从尾椎蹿到脑叶，勾紧了足尖快要攀附上顶点。  
贝吉塔看着他眼里水光如雪光映耀一片碧色，黏着火与风影神色迷离，忽然沉默着松开手，后退两步扭头笑。  
被不能疏解的情欲摧折疯了的悟空开始杂乱无章的呢喃那个名字，双腿彼此交缠却够不着渴望，王子听着他的呻吟一声声应和，眼里寂寥着隔世隔岸的火星。  
“卡卡罗特，说你永远不会离开我，”贝吉塔用眼神抚慰过他结实流畅的腰腹，被蹂躏得硬挺起来的乳尖，目色深深切入腰肢柔韧线条优美的肌骨，顺着大腿根滑入，停在他望断秋水正对着王子吞吐水珠的欲望之上，眨了眨眼：“说你永远不会离开我，否则，我就这么看着你，直到你自己射出来。”  
悟空隐忍两下撑不住一点呻吟，憋红了眸底朦胧有波光隐约如海如天如他深刻蚀骨的欲念再也压抑不住，天生洒脱的男人为贝吉塔如此无耻无德的宣言罕见地灿红了脸，甩头喘息断断续续说了一句什么，王子挑眉冷笑：“别敷衍我，卡卡罗特，大声说出来让我听见。”  
“我永远，永远不会离开你。”他愤懑之下吼得甚是流畅，因为侵染上情欲而逐渐潋滟的眼眸有一瞬英悍清明。贝吉塔三两步上前捞起悟空就要躺倒的阳具祭出极富技巧的几个手势，把男人从满心狐疑推入欲望沉浮里，他无法控制的挺起腰肢去王子手中追逐那种爽到天边抛却神志的快意，铃口渗出的浊液搅满贝吉塔的掌心，重新挺立的分身抵在其中腻出一滩，悟空胡乱地喊着那个名字发出不可捉摸的尖叫，释放中抽搐着身体弓得背脊嶙峋。  
贝吉塔挺着腹下的欲望凑前，和手中尘柄狂放暴戾背道而驰的是王子脸上从头到尾都颓厉冷清的表情，他解开悟空头顶因为拼死挣扎而折磨出血来的手腕捉在掌心，垂落凝静一吻，卡卡罗特，记住我现在的样子，他默默看男人一眼，眸底里有极力压抑的情欲和灰烬，因为，贝吉塔露出了见面以来最柔和的笑意，他分开悟空的双手绞于身后迎面推在墙上，在男人看不见的地方呵呵两声，温热气息蹿入耳畔，暖得悟空哆嗦起莫名寒意。  
我要从背后上你。  
贝吉塔箍死他的腰不容躲闪，左手扶着欲望径直朝并无扩张更无润滑的穴口冲进去，一瞬间被撕裂的痛楚让悟空浑身肌肉绷成了玄铁，他张大唇齿却已痛得嘶哑不出半分声息，只能死抠着心壁从胃里剐出呻吟，王子半途被骤然缩紧的肉瓣长鼻所阻，左右律动几下不管不顾一路捅到底，悟空已经操持不住这份疼痛，尖叫着撞向柔软的墙壁，臼齿陷入其中咬下一块斑斑血迹。  
根本没有任何可以言说的快感，若不是贝吉塔温度尚存的手臂还环抱着他，悟空几乎以为在身后反复抽送的不是躯体，是被烫红了戳进下身的钢筋，一瞬间抽褪如潮，下一个晃神间又以千百倍的威势冲刺回来，捅得他头晕恶心，鼻尖萦绕着血腥气提醒着男人深呼吸，把仿佛已经被挤到食道的肠子吞咽回小腹里。  
“贝，贝，吉塔，”悟空扭头吃力去瞟反复动作已经无法自拔不能自控的王子，一碧长天的眸色照落他歇斯伤颓的表情，眼角有被疼痛惊落的水滴，好像流尽鲜血的刀锋飞挂上暮色四合里第一颗晚星，他为痛苦所紧锁而略有不堪重负的眉峰忽然柔和舒展：“你，你是不是很，很痛啊。”  
悟空被折磨得失却了流畅表达的气力，却仍然攒够了心神只为能问出这一句。  
贝吉塔，你是不是很痛啊  
王子看见他划过下颔无力擦去的湿濡，忽然不动了，他松开攀附在悟空腰间的左手去捂男人的眼睛，不要看我，不要转头，贝吉塔抵在他瘦削肩畔，毫无预兆流下泪来，涕泗纵横狼狈不堪沾湿了悟空的背脊。  
他目不能视物，却觉察有温热水滴湍流过腰背锁骨渗到骨头里，胸臆被什么连根掐住扭曲到窒息，悟空想抱他却只能去覆盖遮住眼眸的手心。  
你哭了吗？  
卡卡罗特。  
嗯。  
卡卡罗特。  
嗯。  
王子流着泪念诵他的名字，悟空逐字逐句应和这份情意，两人交缠拥抱重叠身躯，就像那个梦境，生死契阔两具骷髅殉葬在同一方寸里，十指相扣骨理缠绵，腐朽的软骨密合在彼此磨损殆尽的关节中是无缝的天衣，仿佛再不暧昧纠葛就要三月飞雪深火连城将他们剖离冲决连骨血连爱欲连心期。  
答到最后悟空哈哈哈笑起来，臀间微颤才醒起贝吉塔还深埋在身体里，紧张得脸都青了，格外不适挪动几下：“你出来。”  
“还没结束呢。”贝吉塔满脸泪痕在他肩膀上蹭了几下，语气可恶偏偏有点嚣张跋扈，复又抚慰一般探身吻在他侧颊，尝试着蠕动了两次，原本毫无开拓的肠壁早被粗暴的侵犯所蹭破，涌出鲜血温热湿润沾满了贝吉塔的尘柄，得到润滑的王子向前推了几下，探到某个点好像踩上阳心，被戳中的悟空呻吟着一声喘息在心壁上剐出五道痕，撩拨着欲望的炽焰舔舐上分身，贝吉塔捕捉到这份疼痛里也无法掩饰的欢愉，微微后仰开始冲着同一个方向猛力抽插。  
“贝，贝，吉～塔～”悟空在即将被情潮蚕食殆尽的尚存一息里挤出一个问题：“你，嗯，到底是，啊啊啊，怎么，找到我啊啊啊啊啊——”  
贝吉塔瞥见悟空湿润眉眼里写满不真实的风情，扣着他的腰腹慢慢远离复一把拖回身下颠沛又一轮的操弄，温柔抚弄男人烫得快要滴血的耳廓，舌尖舔过半圈呵呵轻笑：“这个嘛，做完再告诉你。”说着把膨胀得快要撕裂的分身更往甬道深处插入，被捅得不得不大开重门深锁的肠穴将王子一根器物咬得扯不开半丝缝隙，销魂透骨里连贝吉塔的声线也跌宕不息，悟空此时只能半阖着津液横流的嘴角瘫软着任由臀瓣在水泽涌动声中被反复穿透，直至一股温热在后穴里倾吐殆尽。


End file.
